


Inevitable Conclusions

by Jain



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Chromatic Source, Community: jentfic_remix, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Remix, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They keep coming back to this, and Ryo doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [travelingpsycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/gifts).



> Remix of [Five and a Half Ways Jin and Yamapi Get Ryo Into Bed](http://travelingpsycho.livejournal.com/9115.html#cutid3) by [travelingpsycho](http://travelingpsycho.livejournal.com/) for [Johnny's Entertainment Fanfiction Remix](http://community.livejournal.com/jentfic_remix/).

The call comes at dinnertime, and when his mom gets off the phone and tells him that he'll have to miss several days of school over the next three weeks so that he can backup dance for a Kinki Kids concert tour, Ryo barely manages to contain his whoop of excitement.

After months of endless singing lessons and dance practices, the prospect of actually getting up on stage and putting it all to use is unbelievably appealing. Not to mention that going on tour seems like it could be a lot of fun, especially when Ryo finds out that he'll be rooming with Yamapi. And it _is_ fun...until he discovers that rooming with Yamapi means rooming with Jin, as well, or at least as close to it as makes no difference.

Whenever the two of them are together, Yamapi seems to regress five years. Being tackled from behind as Ryo's searching for his wallet in the bedside table is only the latest in a long string of indignities, and getting pounced on by Jin to be tickled directly afterwards feels almost inevitable at this point.

Fortunately, Yamapi's sense of fair play demands that he let go so that Ryo can fight back. Locating all the places on Jin's ribs that make him squeal with laughter and threaten to pee his pants goes a long way towards improving Ryo's mood, even if he can't breathe because of the ticklish fingers Jin's chasing down Ryo's sides. And then the two of them exchange a meaningful glance and turn on Yamapi, Jin going for his underarms while Ryo attacks the soles of his feet. Yamapi looks shocked for a moment before he dissolves into a fit of giggles, and Ryo finds himself laughing again, voluntarily this time.

* * *

Ryo usually divides his time backstage at Countdown evenly between his two groups' dressing rooms, but this year everyone in Kanjani8 has come down with a cold that they passed around to each other while he was working in Tokyo, and Ryo's been exiled as a result.

This year is also the year that Jin has a panic attack over his lack of English skills and refuses to speak Japanese except when absolutely necessary. The rest of KAT-TUN seems content to ignore him. Yamapi, on the other hand, decides to retaliate by speaking only Chinese whenever Jin's in the room.

Sadly, Yamapi's Chinese is even worse than Jin's English--improbable as the idea of _anything_ being worse than Jin's English may be--and Ryo thinks that if he hears one more "To me water give," or "Onstage time go, okay?" in Pi's atrocious accent, he's going to snap.

Just then Jin sails into the NewS dressing room, Kame in tow. "Pi!" Jin says, letting go of Kame's wrist and bounding up to him like an overeager puppy. "Let's make practicing our song."

Ryo exchanges a look with Kame. In the background, Yamapi exclaims in Chinese, "You wrong do!" and Kame punctuates the look with a bitchy little eyeroll with which Ryo is in complete sympathy. Kame can be kind of a pain sometimes, but at least he has more than two brain cells to rub together. In times like these, that makes him an ally.

"You could come hang out with us. It's pretty quiet in our dressing room," Kame offers, and Ryo promptly upgrades Kame's status to Best Friend _Ever_. Given the circumstances, he's sure Uchi would understand.

* * *

Ryo's surprised but not entirely displeased when he shows up to the restaurant where he'd made plans to meet Yamapi only to find Jin there, as well.

"He wanted to come along," Yamapi says, smiling up at him easily. "It's all right, isn't it?"

"Sure," he says, sliding into the booth beside Pi. There's an empty cup by the bottle of sake already on the table, and he fills it for himself. "Did you order yet?"

Yamapi nods. "Beef for Ryo-chan, since you were talking about it earlier," he says, just as the waiter comes to the table with their plates.

Ryo makes the mistake of trying to match drinks with the two of them, and by the time Yamapi and Jin are ready to go, he can't feel his feet anymore. Pi wraps a supportive arm around his waist when he stumbles getting up from the table, and Jin laughs. "Do you need me to carry you home, Ryo?"

"Shut up," Ryo slurs.

"He's fine. Right, Ryo-chan?" Pi says, and Ryo nods. Yamapi doesn't take his arm away, though, just starts walking. Jin hurries to drop several bills on the table and follow the two of them.

It was chilly earlier in the evening, but Ryo feels warm now, flushed with sake and the heat of Pi's body pressed tightly against his left side. Pi's hand holds him firmly about the waist, the tips of his fingers resting on bare skin where Ryo's shirt has ridden up a bit.

He and Jin are laughing about something that Ryo's a little too tired and drunk to follow. At one point, Jin collapses on a nearby bench to giggle madly, and Ryo begins to suspect that he's not the only one who drank more than he ought to have. He closes his eyes, content to let Yamapi guide him for a while, and opens them again only when Pi says, "Watch the step, Ryo-chan."

He doesn't recognize the glass door in front of him. "Where...?" he begins, and Pi says matter-of-factly:

"We can't let you take the subway like this by yourself, and it's late. You can stay here tonight."

Ryo blinks a few times, and the lobby they're passing through is suddenly familiar to him as the one in Yamapi and Jin's new apartment building. "Oh. Okay."

In the elevator, Jin leans against Ryo who's leaning against Pi. His eyes are half-lidded, and he isn't giggling anymore. "Wake up, Akanishi," Yamapi says when the elevator comes to a stop, poking Jin in the forehead. It takes Yamapi four tries to fit his key in the lock, but he gets it at last.

Yamapi and Jin toe off their shoes, and then Pi helps Ryo remove his shoes, as well; Ryo blinks down at him dizzily as Yamapi kneels at his feet to untie the laces and pull them off, Ryo leaning against the wall for balance. Then Pi stands up and takes Ryo's hand so that he can pull him down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Do you want pajamas?" Yamapi asks while Jin goes into the room ahead of them to turn on the small lamp on the bedside table. Ryo shakes his head. "Okay," Yamapi says, unbuttoning the cuffs of Ryo's longsleeved shirt and the row of buttons down the front. Jin's hands hold him steady from behind when Yamapi tugs the shirt off, but Ryo still manages to stumble a little. He falls back against Jin, solid and warm even through his corduroy jacket.

Ryo feels Jin's chest hitch against his back. There's a long pause, and then Yamapi whispers, "Ryo-chan." Ryo blinks up at him to find Yamapi staring at him--at _them_\--with eyes gone wide and dark. A moment later, Yamapi's mouth is on his. He tastes sweeter than the sake they'd had with dinner, but Ryo barely has time to notice before Yamapi's wet mouth is curving down his cheek and jaw to suck lightly on his neck.

Jin shivers a little, and his hand strokes Ryo's stomach in a way that almost tickles, but not quite. He bends down to kiss Ryo's shoulder, before he dips even further down to trace his mouth along his side, to flicker his tongue across his stomach.

"What...?" Ryo begins, shocked out of his stupor by Jin's actions in a way that he could never be by Pi, who's somehow familiar even in his unfamiliarity. He sways a little then, and Jin pushes him gently and topples him onto the bed. An instant later, Yamapi crawls on top of him, kissing him again. The bed dips with the sudden addition of Jin's weight, and Ryo arches into their touch. He's still confused, still not sure how they got from a simple dinner out with friends to _this_, but that doesn't mean that he wants them to stop.

* * *

They were drunk. They were stupid. It was a mistake, and it would never happen again.

Almost as if to prove this to himself, Ryo accepts Yamapi's invitation to hang out at his place the next weekend. Predictably, Jin's there and lounging across the entire length of the sofa when Yamapi lets him in. "Ryo-chan!" he says.

"Hey," Ryo answers and shoves Jin's feet out of the way so that he can sit down.

"You could have asked me to move," Jin says petulantly.

"You're not a very good listener."

"Play nice," Yamapi chides, even as he sits right on top of Jin's calves, and Jin yelps in protest.

"You two _suck_," Jin says, pulling his legs free and tucking them up onto the one remaining sofa cushion they've left him.

"Ryo-chan's a guest. You should let him sit on the couch if he wants to."

"Even if he's mean about it?"

"Yes," Ryo answers quickly, and Yamapi just shrugs.

"Eh, whatever," Jin says, waving a hand at them dismissively. "What are you two up to, anyway?"

"Not much," Yamapi says. "Hanging out."

"Ooh, I can show you a really cool game I learned in America, if you want. Here, just wait. I'll go get the playing cards and the vodka."

And, even knowing that it's a terrible idea, Ryo says yes.

He wakes up to a pounding headache and with Yamapi curled against his back and drooling on his shoulder. The fact that they both have their clothes on is less of a relief than it ought to be.

"Get off," he mutters, elbowing Yamapi in the side.

Yamapi makes an unhappy noise and only clutches him tighter. "Jin?" he mumbles.

"No," Ryo says and elbows him again sharply.

"Ryo-chan," Yamapi says, the words exhaled on a long, sleepy sigh. "Whassa matter?"

"You're drooling on me, you bastard."

"Ah, sorry." Yamapi pulls away minutely and pats his shoulder as though the gesture actually _helps_ anything, rather than pressing saliva-damp cotton against Ryo's skin.

"Don't do that," Ryo says irritably. "I'm not your dog."

"Sorry," Yamapi says again, the smile evident in his voice. Half a minute later, his body relaxes into sleep again.

Ryo lies still and quiet, feeling the blood pound in his temples, until Jin brings them a breakfast of aspirin and fruit salad and overdone pancakes a quarter of an hour later and Yamapi wakes up for real. Ryo takes the aspirin and picks at the fruit a little, listening to the two of them bicker companionably about professional baseball.

"I should go," he says at last. Somehow, this feels even more awkward than the morning after they'd all slept together, and the urge to escape is very strong.

Admittedly, he hadn't stayed this long a week ago, hadn't lounged about in Pi's warm bed eating breakfast and stealing surreptitious glances at the way Yamapi and Jin laughed and leaned together and poked each other with syrup-sticky fingers. Last Sunday he'd gotten dressed silently while the two of them lay curled around each other, fast asleep, in Yamapi's big bed. He'd only woken them right before he left so that he could thank them for letting him stay the night, trying his best not to blush.

"You've had enough breakfast?" Jin asks, shaking Ryo out of his thoughts. He stares pointedly at the half-full bowl of fruit in Ryo's hand.

Ryo sets the bowl down on the bedside table. "If I eat any more, I'll puke."

"Let him go, Jin," Yamapi says. There's an odd note in his voice, but then he gives Ryo a quick smile. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah," Ryo says. "See you then."

* * *

The announcement of NewS's concert tour brought the usual rush of excitement followed by a very unusual sense of foreboding, due entirely to the fact that Ryo has the same roommate ninety percent of the time whenever they're on tour. He almost asked Tegoshi or Massu to switch with him, but he didn't want Yamapi to get the wrong idea.

It's not that Pi makes him _uncomfortable_, exactly. It's just...it's a little hard to know how to act around him, now, when Ryo can remember how he tastes and the sounds he makes when he comes, but in such a hazy and indistinct way that it's almost meaningless.

Yamapi doesn't seem to have the same problem. He still smiles at Ryo the same way, still talks to him about things both frivolous and important, still touches him easily. Ryo tries to take comfort from that, but there's something about Yamapi's easy acceptance that twists him up inside. It hasn't affected work at all, but there's a reason that Ryo's been spending more and more late nights out.

He swipes the keycard for the hotel room he's sharing with Yamapi and steps inside, only to pull up short. Jin's there, his head in Yamapi's lap, mouth sliding slowly up and down Yamapi's cock.

The door slips from Ryo's nerveless fingers and slams shut, making it impossible for him to slip out without being noticed, and Ryo cringes inwardly. Jin doesn't even twitch, but Yamapi's eyes snap open and he turns to look at him. "Ryo," he says.

Ryo swallows, unable to tear his eyes away, even as he takes a step back. There's a strange ache in his stomach, lust and longing and half a dozen other emotions all roiled together, but Yamapi looks at him with an almost naked expression on his face and says, "Don't go."

Ryo freezes. Jin swallows around Yamapi's cock in a way that Ryo half-remembers having done to him that one night, and Yamapi's head drops back against the headboard. Even then, he doesn't close his eyes, but insists, "Ryo. Come to bed."

Ryo's heart pounds in his chest so hard he can feel it, and all it takes is one more "Ryo" and he's across the room, stripping off his clothes and climbing into bed with them. Yamapi reaches for him, pulls him down to kiss him, and less than a minute later he moans softly into Ryo's mouth as he comes, shaking.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryo sees Jin sit up and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Yamapi's fingers tremble where they clutch at Ryo's shoulders, but Jin's are steady and warm as they stroke his back and upper arms.

"You should fuck him," he says quietly into Ryo's ear. "He'd really like that."

Ryo's cock, already stiff, hardens even further at the thought. Someone fucked him the first night he slept with Yamapi and Jin--probably Yamapi, though he's not sure--but he didn't get to return the favor. Now Pi blinks up at him with pleasure-dazed eyes as he slides down a little, bracing his feet against the mattress on either side of Ryo, open and willing and hotter than anyone else Ryo's ever slept with.

Ryo clutches at the tube of lubricant that Jin presses into his hand. It's already uncapped, which minimizes the fumbling a little, but only a very little. He still feels awkward until his wet finger slides into Pi, and Pi arches backwards, moaning, and thunks his head loudly into the wooden headboard.

"Shit," Ryo says, over Yamapi's quiet "Ow," and Jin's sudden laughter. He pulls his finger back out carefully and tugs at Pi's hips. "Scoot down before you give yourself a concussion."

Yamapi grins up at him ruefully and slides further down the bed. This time, he gets one and then two fingers into Pi with no mishaps, while Yamapi presses down onto his fingers with low murmurs of appreciation. The sudden touch of Jin's hands on his cock as he rolls the condom on for Ryo nearly makes him lose it, but he bites down on his lower lip and manages to pull himself back from the edge.

"A little warning would be nice," he says tightly. Jin just gives him a cheeky grin in response.

"Go on, Ryo-chan," he says.

Ryo lifts Yamapi's legs up onto his shoulders and slides into him. The tight heat around his cock is immeasurably better than the quick, efficient touch of Jin's hands, but at least he's braced for it this time. He watches Pi's face carefully for any sign of discomfort, but there's none, and after a little work he finds the right angle so that each thrust draws a quiet gasp or moan from Yamapi.

Jin's hand moves into his line of vision and grabs the lube from where Ryo dropped it by Yamapi's shoulder. A moment later, there's the distinctive sound of someone masturbating to Ryo's right. Yamapi whimpers in response.

By this time, each thrust tightens the pleasure in Ryo's belly almost unbearably. Yamapi must recognize the growing desperation on his face, because he gives him a slightly shamefaced smile and says, gasping a little, "You should go ahead if you want. Jin's been here a while already, ne?"

The question of just how many times Yamapi must have come already that night produces a dizzying series of mental images in Ryo's head, and he doesn't even have time to battle his masculine pride before he's coming with a low groan.

He holds himself up on shaky arms as Pi eases his legs off his shoulders, and the _thwack, thwack, thwack_ of Jin masturbating speeds up until a thin stream of come shoots out onto Yamapi's stomach.

"Akanishi," Yamapi says when Ryo's finished pulling out, in a tone somewhere between scolding and fond. "Do you always have to make such a mess?"

"What? It's _hot_," Jin whines.

"For the person _doing_ it, maybe," Yamapi says.

Jin opens his mouth to defend himself further, when Ryo heaves himself from the bed, muttering aspersions against Jin's ancestry under his breath. He goes into the bathroom, where he takes the opportunity to drop the tied-off condom into the trash. Then he runs warm water over a clean washcloth, brings it back into the other room, and tosses it at Jin's head. "Here," he says. "Try thinking ahead next time, okay?"

He lets himself fall heavily onto the bed on the other side of Yamapi and pulls the blankets up to his shoulders.

"Thank you, Jin," Yamapi murmurs later, followed by the unmistakable sound of a kiss, long and sweet.

One of them clicks off the light, and then Yamapi curls up against Ryo's naked back, his newly-cleaned front pressing wetly against Ryo's skin. Ryo makes a face into the darkness, but doesn't bother to shove him off.

* * *

"Hey," Jin says, as Ryo's about to pass him in the Jimusho hallway.

Ryo nods hello to him. "Hey."

"Hey," Yamapi says, coming up behind Jin.

There's an expression on his face that Ryo recognizes as Yamapi's I'm-about-to-do-something-outrageous face, and his answering "Hey" is a little wary.

Yamapi looks around carefully and then leans closer to say, "So, how about a threesome?"

Ryo blinks. They'd never talked about what happened that night that Jin followed them to Okayama, but Ryo had been pretty sure that twice constituted a pattern. Two nights of drunken sex, followed by silence the next morning...that didn't seem like something intentional, something _desired_. The fact that Jin and Yamapi didn't taste of alcohol the second time, and that Ryo himself had only had two beers, was irrelevant.

Despite all that, the next night, after Jin had returned to Tokyo, he'd half-considered crawling into bed with Yamapi anyway and letting Pi kick him out if that's what he wanted, but in the end it was easier--it was _safer_\--not to try.

Yamapi and Jin wait patiently for his answer, and Ryo takes a quick breath and says, "Okay."

"And Ryo?" Yamapi says, looking uncomfortable for the first time in this bizarre conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Not just for tonight, okay?"

Ryo blinks again. He looks at Jin, then back at Yamapi, but both of them stare back at him with absolutely serious expressions. He waits long enough, still uncertain, that Jin presses closer to Yamapi in a way that Ryo recognizes from watching horror movies with the two of them: an unconscious bid for comfort, or maybe an attempt at giving it...the distinction's often hard to make out with Jin. "Yeah, okay," he says.

The quick look of relief that passes over Yamapi's face and the broad grin that spreads over Jin's are enough to dispel any lingering doubts he might have. He takes the hand that Yamapi reaches out to him, and only rolls his eyes a little when Jin grabs his other hand. A nameless junior wandering down the hallway gives them an odd look, but Ryo just smiles toothily at him, watching in amusement as the junior squeaks in embarrassment and scurries away again.


End file.
